


Dream Boy

by sunkelles



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Misunderstandings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: One time, Declan tried to find out from Gansey whether or not Adam was one of Ronan's dreams. Gansey doesn't realize this until years in the future.





	Dream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> come on, there's no way that declan didn't suspect that ronan dreamt up adam  
> 1\. he won't tell people where he lives  
> 2\. his first name is adam, like the first man that christian god CREATED  
> 3\. his last name is parrish, like the name for a congregation at a catholic church (i know parish has one r but it's the same)  
> 4\. ronan has an obvious crush on the guy  
> 5\. the guy even tolerates him wtf this must be a dream thing

Third period to fourth period is the loneliest part of Gansey’s day. Neither Ronan nor Adam is in either of those classes, and while Gansey doesn’t have a hard time making acquaintances, he does not have many real _friends._ He tends to feel lonely even when he’s surrounded by people he can make small talk with when they aren’t Adam, Ronan, or even Noah who he’s never been fortunate enough to have a class with in the first place.

So, the walk from third period, where he doesn’t have any friends, to fourth period, where he _also_ doesn’t have any friends, is the loneliest part of any given day. He won’t bemoan that fact out loud, but he can acknowledge it in his own brain where no one can mock him for being sensitive.

Gansey hears someone say something from behind him. He doesn’t catch what it is, but tt ends in “zee”. Oh, they might be saying him name and trying to get his attention. This thought barely registers before the voice becomes a shout.

“GANSEY!” Gansey turns around, and he’s surprised to see the person who’s shouting his name. It’s Declan Lynch. That’s strange.

Gansey and Declan were friendly before he and Ronan’s dad died and they had a falling out, but they weren’t _friends_. They don’t exactly have much to talk about. He wonders if this is going to be another “make my brother do his homework and attend his classes!” speech. Gansey has been trying to do that all on his own, thank you very much. He doesn’t need outside encouragement for that.

“Yes Declan?” Gansey asks. He tries not to sound rude about it, but he doesn’t have a clue what Declan would want to talk to him about right now.

“I heard that you and Ronan actually made another friend,” Declan says. Oh. So this is going to be a conversation about _Adam._ Most conversations with Aglionby students about Adam have ended with him politely telling them, as Ronan would say, to fuck off. He doesn’t want to argue today.  

“We have,” Gansey says.

“So, that Parrish kid-“

“His name is Adam,” Gansey says, then he reconsiders, remembering that he’s at Aglionby again with their weird, weird last name conventions, “or just Parrish. But not that Parrish kid.” He’s never understood the last name thing with people who don’t _always_ prefer their last names like him, but he tries to go along with it when he’s here at least.

“Parrish,” Declan concedes, “what do you know about him?”

“What do I know about him?” Gansey repeats, trying to keep his voice even. He hopes that when Declan clarifies it will be something that he doesn’t have to get into a verbal fight with him about. He doesn’t like fighting, even when it’s necessary.

“Basic things, Gansey,” Declan says, “when his birthday is. Who his parents are. Where he lives.” Gansey has already moved on from the strangeness that is Declan asking Adam’s birthday when he gets to _where he lives._

“Are you asking me how nice his house is?” Gansey demands.

“I’m just wondering if you’ve seen it,” Declan says. Gansey thinks that might be an even stranger question.

“I have,” Gansey says, because he doesn’t think there’s any harm in saying that. The sooner that they can end this conversation, the better.

“You have?” Declan asks. He looks a little surprised.

“I have,” Gansey says again.

“And what was it like?”

“It was fine,” Gansey says.

“Fine?” Declan says, “that’s not very specific.”

“It was fine,” Gansey repeats, “I’ve met his dad and his birthday is July third.” Gansey met his dad when the man yelled at him driving away from the trailer in the Pig, but it still probably counts.

Adam was too embarrassed to even let him pick him up from the place for months. Gansey refuses to give Declan anything close to ammunition just because he thinks that Adam’s not good enough to associate with Ronan because he isn’t moneyed.

 “Now if you’re done insulting my friends,” Gansey says, sending a glare that is very unlike him, “I have a class I’m already late for.” Declan doesn’t try to restart the conversation as Gansey walks to class. He considers that a victory.

 

 

* * *

 

Gansey wakes up to bright white pillows and aging, flowery wallpaper. It takes him a moment to remember where he is. He’s in a hotel bed with Blue and Henry. They’re in a hotel room in an itty-bitty town in Iowa, planning to go to the Little House on the Prairie museum in the morning.

Gansey was so tired from driving all day that he immediately passed out. Gansey’s in the corner of the bed, and Blue and Henry are huddled around a laptop on the other side. Blue closes it, and reveals her green recycling sticker on the front.

“How long was I asleep?” Gansey asks, trying to fight the yawn in his voice.

“Seventy five years,” Blue says.

“The robots have finally taken over,” Henry says, “we’ve only been kept alive because we’re the finest specimens humanity has to offer.”

“Uh huh,” Gansey says, because he is far too tired to partake in this banter, “did I miss anything that was actually important?”

“More important than the robot invasion?” Blue asks.

“I meant a call,” Gansey says. It’s Wednesday night. Adam’s roommate always goes to church group and then out clubbing on Wednesdays, so he almost always calls then.

“You missed a Skype call from Churches,” Henry says.

“You know he hates that nickname,” Gansey says. Blue grins.

“That’s why he calls him that.” Henry smirks as he shrugs.

“Guilty as charged.”

“What did Adam say?”

“Apparently he and Ronan are serious enough Ronan told his brothers,” Blue says.

“Ronan told Declan?” Gansey asks. He never thought he’d see the day where Ronan and Declan had a frank discussion about relationships. Declan won’t talk frankly about relationships and Ronan won’t talk about relationships at all.

“Yup,” Henry says, “apparently Matthew was thrilled and Declan already knew.”

“He already knew?”

“Apparently it was “just a matter of time” before they would get together,” Blue says, rolling her eyes along with the air quotes, “how would he know that? He and Ronan don’t even talk.”

“Guy’s perceptive though,” Henry says, “had me pegged the second time we tried to make a deal.”

“I don’t think he’s that perceptive,” Gansey says, “when Adam first became our friend, Declan had to interrogate me about him.” If he were perceptive then Declan could have figured all that stuff about Adam out for himself.

“What did he ask?” Henry asks, sounding excited to hear “the tea”.

“What did you tell him?” Blue asks, sounding ready to yell at him for revealing any information about Adam. Well. This conversation between him and his boyfriend and his girlfriend is going to be like walking a tightrope.

“Nothing much,” Gansey says, “just Adam’s birthday and that I’d met his dad.” Henry sends him a confused look.

“He asked you his birthday and whether or not you’d met his parents?”

“Yes,” Gansey says, “and if I’d seen where he lived.” Gansey felt the anger building in him again. He knows that Declan must have backed off if he didn’t object to Ronan dating him, but it still makes him want to fight. No one is allowed to judge Adam just based on where he grew up and not based on how amazingly smart and funny and ambitious he is. He’s the epitome of the American Dream and if rich people can’t respect him for that then what’s the point of it in the first place?

Henry bursts out laughing. Blue sends Henry a look, then she starts laughing too.

“What are you two laughing about?” Gansey says, “he was insulting Adam.” People don’t get to insult Adam while he’s around.

“Babe,” Henry says, trying to make himself stop laughing, “Pretty sure he thought that Ronan dreamt him up.”

“What?” Gansey asks.

“He was asking you if you knew basic information about the guy,” Henry says, “you know, to see if he existed before he showed up at Aglionby.”

“Oh,” Gansey says, and suddenly that entire interaction slots itself into his brain differently. He feels stupid for not seeing it earlier. Blue can obviously see that he feels stupid for not seeing it earlier.

“It’s alright,” Blue says, “you didn’t even know that Ronan could do that when you had this conversation, did you?”

“I didn’t,” Gansey admits.

“So you couldn’t have known,” Blue says magnanimously.

“Thanks Jane,” Gansey says.

“Gives a whole new meaning to the guy of your dreams,” Henry says. Gansey grins.

“Actually, you’re the guy of my dreams,” Gansey says, “and the girl of my dreams.” He doesn’t even know how he could have gotten so lucky. He has the best friends and the best romantic partners in the entire world, even if he feels a little slow sometimes.

“You’re so sappy,” Blue says.

“Actually,” Henry says, poking her in the stomach, “you’re the sappy one. You get it? Because you’re a tree?” Blue pokes Henry right back in the stomach, but probably far harder than Henry’s poke if his audible “ouch!” is anything to go by. Gansey just hopes that they’ve forgotten about Declan’s conversation in this chaos.

“While we’re being sappy,” Gansey says, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position in the bed, “how about we watch a rom-com?” It took a long time for Gansey to finally give in and use the abbreviation that Henry prefers, but now he can’t stop saying it. Romantic comedy really is too long.

Blue opens her laptop.

“We have to watch the _worst_ one,” she says, “I’m in the mood to make fun of sexist conventions.”

“Of course,” Gansey says, while Henry says, “when aren’t you?” Blue sticks out her tongue as she pulls up Netflix. Then, she curls up in the middle of the headboard and Henry climbs on top of them and shoves himself in the middle.

“I haven’t been in the middle of a cuddle pile in like a week,” he says, “I earned this spot.” Blue rolls her eyes, but starts the movie and leans on his shoulder. Gansey leans on his shoulder too, and hopes he doesn’t fall asleep too quickly. He’s still exhausted.

He also hopes that his partners have forgotten about the dream incident in all of this sappy chaos. Adam and Ronan would absolutely _die_ if they ever found out about that conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> adam and ronan do find out about the conversation and they do die, but only in the figurative way. then they kill henry for bringing it up. whether that one was figurative or literal is up to you readers ;)


End file.
